


Hay Fever

by bubblygoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblygoo/pseuds/bubblygoo
Summary: Something in the back of Jongdae’s mind tells him that hard-ons at work are a no-no.  His pants are dark and loose enough for him to get away with it, luckily.  For the moment, Jongdae has more important things to worry about, like Baekhyun’s mouth.---Jongdae has an allergic reaction while filming a music video.  A sex pollen fic.





	Hay Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the micing interview for CBX’s “Blooming Day” shoot. Tagged for trope-typical sex pollen dub-con; the sex is otherwise completely consensual. 
> 
> A big thank you to visaiyan, who was an incredibly helpful beta reader!

At first, Jongdae only complains about how much the flowers hurt when they fall on his face. He thinks that they’re fake, with how heavy they are. He gets the brunt of the assault, too, with Minseok escaping largely unscathed.

“Couldn’t we have used real flowers?” he asks a staff member after he and Minseok are done.

“They are real. We told you that they’d hurt a little,” the staff member says, shrugging.

The reaction starts subtly. Jongdae finds himself wiping drool off of his mouth, and he feels uncomfortably warm. He’s impatient for the shoot to end. The lighting hurts his head, the clothes he’s been given smell weird, and everything is so loud. 

Baekhyun’s laughter rings throughout the studio when Jongdae is sitting on the floor. He wants to get up and see what’s so funny. He turns his head in Baekhyun’s direction, but the director admonishes him to look at the camera. Jongdae isn’t even conscious of these things until they’re wrapping up and he sees Baekhyun with a flower in his mouth.

“Jongdae, you’re sweating,” Baekhyun says teasingly.

Jongdae looks at himself. There are dark patches around his underarms and neck. Jongdae can’t bring himself to care, not when Baekhyun is coming closer with that playful smile on his lips.

He can smell Baekhyun’s cologne and slight sheen of sweat. All of Jongdae’s senses are on fire, crying out for Baekhyun, and none stronger than his desire to taste him.

With the flower still in his mouth, Baekhyun puts his hand on Jongdae’s forehead. “You’re warmer than usual. Do you have a fever?”

Jongdae sneezes. Baekhyun retracts his hand by instinct, nose wrinkled in disgust. Jongdae grabs it back, gripping tightly enough for Baekhyun to shout in surprise. The flower drops on the floor.

“Sorry,” Jongdae says, letting go immediately. He regrets hurting Baekhyun, but he regrets the loss of touch, too. Baekhyun is so close to Jongdae, close enough that Jongdae can steal a kiss if he leans in just a little. 

“J-Jongdae!” Baekhyun chokes. He looks down at the front of Jongdae’s pants.

Something in the back of Jongdae’s mind tells him that hard-ons at work are a no-no. His pants are dark and loose enough for him to get away with it, luckily. No one has said anything except for Baekhyun, and Jongdae doesn’t plan on being in anyone else’s personal space. For the moment, Jongdae has more important things to worry about, like Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Jongdae, stop,” Baekhyun whispers urgently. His hands suddenly are on Jongdae’s chest, and his lips are too far away. 

“Hey guys! What’s going on?”

Baekhyun pushes Jongdae away as Minseok and Kyungsoo come closer. Kyungsoo has his bag slung over his shoulder, and Minseok is back in the clothes he arrived in this morning.

“Baekhyunee,” Jongdae says plaintively. Baekhyun shoots him a look to silence him.

“Jongdae has a fever,” Baekhyun says smoothly when Minseok and Kyungsoo are within earshot. “And I think he got me sick. I don’t think we can get lunch with you guys.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “That’s too bad.”

“Are you all right? Maybe we should take you home first,” Minseok says.

“No, it’ll be fine. I think Jongdae and I are just going to crash,” says Baekhyun, wrapping his arm around Jongdae’s waist. Jongdae leans into Baekhyun’s touch. Baekhyun‘s shirt covers most of his neck, which is such a shame.

“Jongdae? Are you okay?” Minseok asks.

“Yes, hyung,” Jongdae says after Baekhyun pinches his side. “I’m just…feverish.”

“Jongdae, let’s go change,” Baekhyun says, tugging Jongdae away to the dressing room. Baekhyun locks the door behind them and then takes off Jongdae’s shirt.

“Good idea,” says Jongdae. “We’ve got a tight window, but I’m up for the challenge.”

“Nope.” Baekhyun throws his oversized sweater over Jongdae’s head, pulling it down over his torso to his mid-thigh. Jongdae’s arms are trapped, so he can only watch as Baekhyun strips quickly and puts on his street clothes, donning Jongdae’s jean jacket in lieu of his sweater. Jongdae gets his arms through the sleeves of the sweater just as Baekhyun pulls his pants down. 

Baekhyun freezes for a split second at the sight of Jongdae’s fully erect cock. Jongdae shamelessly takes advantage and kisses Baekhyun on the lips like he’s been wanting to since the shoot began. Baekhyun kisses him back, backing Jongdae up until he can push Jongdae into a chair. 

Jongdae sits obediently. He spreads his legs, putting his cock on display. “Changed your mind?” he asks hopefully. 

Baekhyun doesn’t bother to answer. Instead, he takes each of Jongdae’s legs and fits them into the pants Jongdae was wearing this morning. 

“But… but our pants are supposed to come off,” Jongdae says sadly, fully dressed and almost painfully hard. 

Baekhyun pulls Jongdae to his feet and kisses him. He pats Jongdae’s erection, which Baekhyun’s dark sweater is hiding from sight. “Once we get home,” Baekhyun promises. 

Kyungsoo and Minseok raise their eyebrows at Jongdae and Baekhyun’s switched outfits. Baekhyun chatters away, not giving them a chance to ask any questions as they pile into the car. Baekhyun insists that Jongdae sit on the left and Baekhyun in the middle, with Kyungsoo on his right. Their manager drops off Kyungsoo and Minseok first and then drives Baekhyun and Jongdae back to the dorm. 

Even with the extra room in the car, Baekhyun stays next to Jongdae in the middle seat, politely declining their manager’s suggestion that he move over. Baekhyun smells so good. It’s driving Jongdae crazy to have Baekhyun so close and so clothed. Jongdae makes do by pulling Baekhyun in as close as he can until Baekhyun is practically in his lap. 

Baekhyun rubs circles into Jongdae’s thigh. He whispers soothingly in Jongdae’s ear that they’re almost home. It’s all that keeps Jongdae together. Still, Baekhyun slaps Jongdae’s hand away when it starts to roam, his eyes darting up to their manager in the driver’s seat.

The car stops, and Baekhyun pushes him out the door. They take the elevator up. Jongdae crowds Baekhyun into the corner, moaning as he finally gets some pressure on his hard cock. Baekhyun tolerates his attentions until the doors open. He tugs Jongdae to the dorm and into their room, a difficult task when Jongdae is more interested in getting Baekhyun undressed.

Baekhyun can barely get the door closed before Jongdae pushes Baekhyun against it. He takes Baekhyun’s face in his hands and kisses him, pushing his tongue into Baekhyun’s open mouth. Baekhyun moans, and Jongdae answers him in kind. Jongdae pulls the jean jacket off of Baekhyun and throws it on the floor. Baekhyun’s shirt is next, and then the oversized sweater, which Baekhyun tugs off of Jongdae and tosses on top of the growing pile of clothing.

Baekhyun pulls Jongdae’s pants down, and Jongdae wastes no time in rutting against him. Even naked, Jongdae feels like he’s burning up. He holds onto Baekhyun’s shoulders and rubs himself against Baekhyun’s clothed crotch, which is nice, but Jongdae wants skin. He hooks his thumbs under Baekhyun’s pants and underwear and yanks, pulling them both down. 

Baekhyun’s cock is half hard and pretty, just like the rest of him. Jongdae drops down onto his knees to kiss it.

“Oh, yeah,” Baekhyun murmurs. Jongdae takes the head of Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. “You look so good, Jongdae.”

Jongdae closes his eyes and jacks himself off as he sucks, savoring the taste of Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth, the feel of Baekhyun’s hand tangled in his hair, and the sound of Baekhyun’s heavy breathing and moaning. Jongdae’s hand on his cock is a poor substitute for what he really wants, which is more of Baekhyun in every way. He pulls off of Baekhyun with a pop.

“Baekhyun, fuck me,” Jongdae pleads. 

Baekhyun’s eyes are dark as he gets Jongdae to his feet. “On the bed, Jongdae. That’s what it’s for,” he says, pressing a kiss to Jongdae’s collar bone. 

Jongdae gets on his knees on the bed, head low and ass high in the air. He can hear Baekhyun getting the bottle of lube from the drawer and opening it with a click. Jongdae can’t wait and uses his hand on himself again, as unsatisfying as it is. He sucks in a gulp of air when Baekhyun finally pushes two slick fingers inside of him at once. 

“More,” Jongdae demands. “Come on, come on. Yes,” he hisses when Baekhyun gives him a third one, rubbing right where Jongdae wants it. Jongdae rides back on them, moaning and pleading as Baekhyun fucks him with his fingers. 

Baekhyun swats Jongdae’s hand away from his cock so he replace it with his own. He works Jongdae’s cock with precision, knowing just how to make Jongdae groan and hiss with pleasure. Jongdae rocks back and forth between Baekhyun’s skillful hands, moving faster and faster as his climax approaches. All it takes is another finger in his ass and a kiss on his back for Jongdae to come on the sheets and ruin them.

Jongdae basks in the afterglow for a moment. Some of the tension drains from under Jongdae’s skin, which is good. What’s bad is that Jongdae realizes how wound up he still is.

“It’s not a fever,” Jongdae says, mostly to himself.

“No kidding,” says Baekhyun. He nudges Jongdae onto his back, managing to avoid the wet spot. Baekhyun’s cock is still hard and beautiful. Baekhyun ignores it as he straddles Jongdae and sits on his stomach. 

No one has paid Baekhyun’s cock any attention since Jongdae sucked it, poor thing. Jongdae is determined to fix that, but Baekhyun catches his hand. His other hand goes to Jongdae’s cheek, tilting it up so that he can get a clear look at Jongdae’s face. Baekhyun’s forehead is wrinkled, and his eyes look worried.

“Baekhyunee,” Jongdae says. He pulls Baekhyun down so he can kiss him. “Fuck, I’m so horny,” Jongdae laughs.

Baekhyun kisses him softly as though his cock isn’t hard and jutting up against his stomach. “I know I’m hard to resist, but you just came. Give it a moment.”

“I don’t want to wait - I can’t,” Jongdae says, trailing kisses over Baekhyun’s neck and shoulders. “I need you so bad.”

Jongdae bucks his hips up, bringing Baekhyun’s attention to his hardening cock. Baekhyun shakes his head, corner of his mouth curled. “Seriously?” he says incredulously. Jongdae nods his head. “All right then.”

Baekhyun moves so that Jongdae can get his legs out from under and around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun enters Jongdae slowly, keeping Jongdae in place with his hands on his hips.

Baekhyun goes easy on Jongdae at first, rolling his hips languidly. It’s nice, but Jongdae isn’t in the mood for nice.

“Baek-ah, come on,” Jongdae coaxes. Baekhyun ignores him in favor of taking deep, measured breaths to keep himself under control. “I can take it.”

Baekhyun makes a show of putting his hand on Jongdae’s cock, which is impossibly hard again. “What’s gotten into you?” Baekhyun mutters. 

“Don’t hold back,” Jongdae says, putting his hand over Baekhyun’s. 

Baekhyun meets Jongdae’s eyes at last. “You want me to show you a good time?” he teases. He starts to thrust.

“Oh, yeah,” Jongdae breathes, rocking his hips to match Baekhyun’s easy rhythm. “Make me scream, Baekhyunee.”

“Okay, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says sweetly. That’s the only warning Jongdae gets before Baekhyun slams his hips. Jongdae cries out immediately. “That was easy,” Baekhyun grins.

Baekhyun picks Jongdae’s hand off of his cock, letting it bounce freely with Baekhyun’s thrusts. Baekhyun lets one of Jongdae’s legs drop to the bed and holds the other high in the air to get the angle he wants. 

“Oh, fuck--yeah, that’s it,” Jongdae says, or at least thinks he says. He’s making a lot of noise, some of which he thinks is words. 

Baekhyun gets the message, fucking Jongdae hard and not letting up even the slightest. Sweat beads on Baekhyun’s forehead and chest. 

“You’re so loud, Jongdae. You moan like a fucking porn star,” Baekhyun says, his cute face belying the filth coming out of his mouth. Sex brings out Baekhyun’s slightly sadistic side, which Jongdae loves, though he’d never admit it outside the bedroom. “You’re insatiable. You wanted to fuck when Minseokee-hyung and Kyungsoo were waiting for us. Did you want them to hear?”

“Yeah... yeah, I wanted them to hear,” Jongdae moans. The thought makes him hot all over.

“Wanted them to hear what a big slut you are?” Baekhyun asks viciously. He pumps his hips faster and takes shorter breaths, a sign that he’s unraveling. 

“I’m not a slut,” Jongdae whines. He cries out when Baekhyun slaps his leaking cock, making it spit precome. 

“You are a slut, Jongdae. My pretty slut,” Baekhyun purrs, fucking Jongdae hard and fast. He hits Jongdae’s prostate with every thrust, something that Jongdae makes obvious with every gasp and high-pitched moan. 

Baekhyun’s slap is the only touch that Jongdae’s cock gets, leaving Jongdae desperate for contact of any kind. “Baekhyunee, please,” he begs. 

“What is it, darling?” Baekhyun says, breath ragged.

“I want to come,” whimpers Jongdae.

“You do?”

Baekhyun can be so cruel sometimes. It’s as if he knows all of Jongdae’s deepest secrets and acts on them only when he knows Jongdae will give in.

“Make me come. Make your slut come,” Jongdae says. The words alone make him flush with shame and pleasure.

“Oh, love. I can’t deny you anything,” Baekhyun breathes. He takes Jongdae’s cock in his hand, timing his strokes with his thrusts.

“Baekhyun, I’m coming,” Jongdae cries. He comes into Baekhyun’s fist. 

Baekhyun watches Jongdae’s face as he orgasms, fucking him through it. “Jongdae, you’re so hot,” Baekhyun says, voice broken. “You feel so good. I’m going to come in you.”

”Baekhyun,” Jongdae gasps, still high from his climax. He wraps both of his legs around Baekhyun and pulls his face down for a kiss. Baekhyun rests his head on Jongdae’s shoulder and bites down on it as he comes, muffling his satisfied groan. 

Baekhyun lifts his head for a kiss. Jongdae can see the red bite mark Baekhyun leaves behind. Baekhyun’s chest heaves as he regains his breath.

“What is this?” Baekhyun asks, dragging his fingers on Jongdae’s stomach and making the mess worse. “Is your cock made of steel?”

Jongdae’s legs slip down. Baekhyun reclines next to him, propping his head up on an elbow.

“No…” Jongdae says dumbly. “I just feel so hot… I can’t really think.”

“Was it the flowers? But that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yeah… hey, you smell really nice,” Jongdae says. He climbs onto Baekhyun and pushes his face into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. He’s getting hard again.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Baekhyun says. “There’s no way. Are you even human?”

Jongdae rubs himself against Baekhyun’s hip, groaning. “I’m… I’m just so…” He shakes his head, unable to finish his train of thought. His heart is racing, and blood pounds in his ear.

Baekhyun cradles Jongdae’s head to his chest, shushing him. “I can’t go again that fast. You’re going to have to take care of it yourself,” Baekhyun says, running his hand through Jongdae’s damp hair. 

Jongdae’s cock brushes against Baekhyun’s thigh. Jongdae rolls his hips once, experimentally. It feels good. He whimpers and does it again.

“Get the lube out, Jongdae. It’ll feel even better.”

Jongdae shakes his head. Baekhyun sighs and gets the lube himself, brushing his leg against Jongdae as he stretches for the drawer. Jongdae forces himself to stay still as Baekhyun slicks up Jongdae’s cock.

“You’re so patient, Jongdae,” Baekhyun croons. He rubs his thigh against Jongdae’s erection. “Go on.”

With Baekhyun’s permission, Jongdae rolls his hips again and again until he’s riding Baekhyun’s leg with a steady rhythm. Jongdae feels so desperate and base, giving into his needs like this. He opens his eyes and looks up at Baekhyun, worried that Baekhyun would be looking at him with discomfort.

Baekhyun’s actual expression makes Jongdae’s heart skip a beat. He’s looking at Jongdae with so much tenderness that Jongdae has to look away in embarrassment. Baekhyun rubs his hand between Jongdae’s shoulder blades.

“You look so sexy, Jongdae, humping my leg like that.”

Jongdae whimpers and buries his head against Baekhyun’s chest as he rides Baekhyun’s thigh with abandon. 

“You’re like a puppy,” Baekhyun says fondly. “My cute little beagle.”

Jongdae moans as he comes, shaking all over. It’s the most frustrating orgasm he’s ever had: so unsatisfying, but so good, too. 

Baekhyun massages Jongdae’s shoulders as he catches his breath. Baekhyun’s scent calms him down a bit, but he still panics when he feels himself getting hard again. Baekhyun pulls him up by the waist and kisses him.

“It’s okay, Jongdae. I’ll take care of you,” Baekhyun whispers.

Jongdae sits up. His cock is so sensitive. Part of him wants to come again and part of him wants to cry. Baekhyun runs his hands down Jongdae’s back, soothing him. Anchoring him.

“You’ve got me hard again, darling,” Baekhyun says. His erection brushes against Jongdae’s hardening cock, making both of them moan. 

Jongdae licks his lips. He brushes his bangs back from his eyes. 

“Baek, can I ride you?” Jongdae asks, surprising himself with how steady his voice is.

“Of course.”

Jongdae takes Baekhyun’s cock in his hand and strokes it. He rises up on his knees and places the head at his entrance.

“That’s it, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says, hands on Jongdae’s hips. “Take it.”

Jongdae closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of Baekhyun inside him. He can feel Baekhyun’s come inside him from earlier that night. 

Baekhyun begins to fuck him with short thrusts. It’s all the encouragement Jongdae needs to fuck himself on Baekhyun’s cock. He moans loudly and shamelessly while he jacks himself off, earlier sensitivity gone and replaced with a singular need to come.

“Feels so good…”

“Yeah?”

“Harder,” Jongdae pleads.

Baekhyun obliges, bouncing Jongdae on his cock until Jongdae comes, driblets of come leaking between his fingers. Baekhyun fucks him through it, making him shake from overstimulation until Baekhyun comes inside him. Jongdae braces himself with his hands on the bed, breathing hard.

“Gorgeous,” Baekhyun says, touching Jongdae’s chest and arms. “You’re so beautiful, Jongdae.”

Jongdae can’t talk. He feels like his bones are barely holding together. Falling onto Baekhyun is easier than sitting up, so he collapses and lets Baekhyun catch him.

“And stay down,” Baekhyun says sternly.

Jongdae chuckles. His cock remains mercifully flaccid.

“What was all that?” Baekhyun asks, holding Jongdae close.

“I don’t know… I think I might have been allergic to something,” Jongdae mumbles.

“That’s your idea of an allergic reaction?”

Jongdae shrugs. “I used to get these nosebleeds when spring came around…”

“Jongdae, you should be more concerned about this,” Baekhyun chides. “We’re going to figure this out.”

Jongdae closes his eyes. The sweat and come on his skin are getting sticky and cool. The smell of sex is starting to come through now, lifting the haze that had him concentrated on Baekhyun, and Baekhyun only. He smiles when he hears Baekhyun’s stomach growl. Neither of them have eaten all day, and now they’re exhausted.

Jongdae rolls off of Baekhyun and looks for his phone. “What do you want for lunch?” he asks. He looks over his shoulder when Baekhyun doesn’t answer. “What?”

Baekhyun looks at him, unbothered. “Order whatever,” he says finally.

“What are you staring at?” Jongdae asks, not expecting an answer. He sits on the bed and places the order. In the middle of the call, Baekhyun hugs him from behind. Jongdae leans back against him. Baekhyun kisses him when he hangs up.

“My come is leaking out of you,” Baekhyun murmurs, sounding pleased.

Jongdae hums in response. He likes it, too, but he’s aware of what it means for their sheets. He’ll wash them himself later; he doesn’t want their housekeeper to see this.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks.

Jongdae nods. “Yeah. Thanks to you.”

“You’re welcome,” Baekhyun says, smiling against Jongdae’s cheek. “But warn me next time. I’m wasn’t sure my dick was going to make it.”

Jongdae laughs. He takes Baekhyun into his arms. Baekhyun melts against him, able to rest at last.

“I love you, Baekhyunee,” Jongdae says softly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Sap,” says Baekhyun. Then, gently, “I love you, too.”

They close their eyes, stealing a few moments of peace together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
